Druna 12 Days of Christmas
by Consulting Wizard
Summary: The 12 Days of Christmas with Draco and Luna! Little Christmas drabbles, enjoy!
1. Candy Canes

Draco had a big sweet tooth, almost bigger than Luna's.

Almost.

The two of them were at a muggle mall, Luna's favorite one. Even Luna loved shopping. Anyways, they were walking hand-in-hand when Luna suddenly dragged him to look at the new candy shop.

"Ooh, look at all the holiday candy!" Luna said.

Draco looked at her, her eyes sparkling with the lights of the shop's window.

"Let's go inside," He said, and Luna walked with them, excitement on her face.

He started looking around, but he was instantly confused. Where were the Chocolate Frogs and Licorice Wands?

Luna read his expression. She could read anyone. "It's muggle candy, remember?"

She showed him around, telling him what the candies that he pointed at were.

"Now what is that?" He asked. He had seen jawbreakers, lollipops, cups filled with peanut butter, and chocolate bars with the strangest names. But this candy, this was different.

Luna laughed and picked up the hook-shaped candy. "This is a candy cane."

"A candy cane?"

"Yes, try it," She picked a sample and gave it to him. His eyes went wide as he ate the candy.

"This is really good!" He said, surprised.

She laughed. "Come on, we need to go shopping now, but I'll buy you a box for now."


	2. Cocoa

The Seond Day: Cocoa

"Try this," Luna said, handing Draco a warm mug of a chocolate-y drink with whipped cream.

If they were at Hogwarts, years before they started dating, he wouldn't try something that Lovegood gave him. But that was the past, and he had learned since then that Luna was a great cook.

So he took the mug and held the cup to his mouth, taking a sip.

He recoiled and almost dropped the mug. "That's hot!"

Luna was laughing. "It's supposed to be, silly! It's called hot cocoa. It's a chocolate drink that you have with whipped cream and marshmallows and all that. It's delicious. Give it another go."

Draco hesitantly tried some more cocoa, and found that it wasn't so hot when he was expecting the warmth. It was very good, he drank it all quickly.

"That is good," He said. Draco was used to butterbeer for warm winter drinks, but he liked chocolate and thought that the cocoa was delicious indeed.

"Can I have some more?" He asked.

"One more cup," Luna agreed. She still said the same thing four cups later.


	3. Tree

The Third Day: Tree

When Luna had wanted to take Draco tree shopping, this wasn't what he had in mind.

She had drove him in their muggle car to a Tree Festival (who in their right mind had a festival about trees?) and walked around, looking at the big pines.

"Luna, what are you doing?" He questioned.

She turned and gave him a look that made him feel like the answer was obvious.

"Why, we are looking for a Christmas tree, of course!"

"A real one?"

"Yes!"

"Oh."

"Have you never had a real one?" She tilted her head.

"No, we always had a humongous fake one with bland ornaments that the elves setup every year," He responded sadly.

"Well, this year we can set it up and make it our own. How about that?"

He nodded, smiling. "Yeah, that sounds fun!"

She smiled back and he put his heart into picking the best tree they could find.

Christmas with Luna would be the best one yet.


	4. Ornaments

The Fourth Day: Ornaments (I won't be able to update tomorrow so I did this today!)

Their Christmas tree was bare and Luna decided to change that.

First, she had Draco wrap lights and tinsel around it.

Then, they went shopping.

The two of them got some fun ornaments at the mall, some creative, some romantic and some (as Luna said) pretty.

But Luna also picked out some random things from other stores- bouncy balls, toy cars, and other everyday items.

He looked confused but didn't say anything.

At home they had egg nog while hanging the ornaments on the branches. Luna hummed along to the Christmas music as she took a gumball and glued a hook to it.

"What are you doing?" He asked, flabbergasted.

She looked up and smiled at him. "I'm making homemade ornaments, see?"

She put the gumball ornament on the tree.

Draco was impressed. She was full of craftiness and uniqueness. And the homemade ornaments looked pretty good.


	5. Stockings

The Fifth Day: Stockings

"Open!" Luna chimed, bouncing into the room and handing Draco a bag.

He frowned. "I thought we open presents on Christmas Day?"

"This is something else, we need it for Christmas Day! Now open!"

He pulled out the tissue paper and pulled out the contents.

"These look like ginormous socks," He said uneasily, holding up the two red socks, identical except for the name 'Draco' written in glitter glue on the white fluffy stuff on one and 'Luna' on the other.

She giggled. "They're stockings! You hang them on your fireplace and Santa Claus fills it with presents!"

She led him to the living room and showed him how to hang them up.

He was worried they would catch on fire.


	6. Sled

The Sixth Day: Sled

Draco continued to stare at the sled in shock.

"Come on, it'll be fun! Just hold on to my waist and you'll be safe."

He waited until Luna was seated on the meter-long plastic purple sled, her cheeks bright from the cold and her excitement, before sitting behind her and hugging her from behind.

"You ready?" She asked as they teetered dangerously on the top of the hill. "3,2,1!"

She leaned and they tilted forward, sliding through the white field. The slope was steep and Luna cheered as she moved the ropes at the front and steered them down at a high speed.

Draco's nervousness began to melt, and he grinned as the wind swept his hair.

Luna stopped cheering.

"What is it?" Draco had to shout to be heard.

She took one hand off the ropes and pointed. There was a cluster of trees in their path.

"Take a right, take a right!" He said, throwing in his weight to help them go to the safe zone. But it didn't work.

Luna screamed as they slammed into the trunk of a tall tree. Draco thought they were okay when a ton of snow that the tree had been holding fell on them from their impact, burying him and Luna.

He tossed through the snow, searching for Luna, when he grabbed her hand and they tumbled out of the pile. She was laughing but stopped at his face.

He broke into a grin, pulling out the sled from the snow. "Now it's my turn to drive."


	7. Fireplace

The Seventh Day: Fireplace

It wasn't a special day. They didn't have plans or much to do. So they just snuggled on the couch by the fireplace, talking and watching the falling snow in the window.

The fireplace was very warm and cozy. The flames crackled and Draco glanced at the stockings every now and then, even if he already put a fire-safe charm on it.

Luna told him more about Christmas. How they were going to leave cookies and mil out for Santa. How they'd wake up early and together they'd rush into the living room to open presents.

Draco smiled. He had gotten her some good gifts.

As Luna talked Draco watched her, her eyes sparkling.

She stopped talking when he kissed her.


	8. Traditions

The Eighth Day: Traditions

"To have traditions," Luna said. "You have to make them."

And that was why they were having a snowman-making contest in the front yard.

Draco was competitive, and he tried making his look like a Hogwarts student snowman, complete with Slytherin scarf and other items. He suddenly wished they hadn't made the no-magic rule and thought of his wand on the kitchen table.

He stepped back from his work a while later (after some finishing touches) and admired the finished masterpiece. It wasn't perfect, but it could do.

He was tempted to peak at Luna's snowman, but it was against their rules.

A few minutes later, their time was up and he eagerly turned around to see her creation. She was doing the same for his and seemed impressed, but hers was amazing. It was a snowman and woman holding hands, gazing into each other's eyes, and he knew that it was the two of them.

She won.

Another tradition they did was a taste test, where they ordered every delivery muggle pizza near them and tried each one. This was exactly a week from Christmas, and they ended up in a food fight.

But his favorite tradition was watching old Christmas movies together while they snuggled.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, enjoy! thanks to all reviewers/followers/favorite-ers so far!**


	9. Snow

The Ninth Day: Snow

Draco woke up on a cold morning with Luna's side of the bed made. He stretched and got out of bed, heading to the kitchen for a coffee.

Luna was sitting at their kitchen island, sipping hot cocoa (he decided to have that instead) and looking out the window. She was dressed in layers, mittens, boots and a snow hat.

"What's with the outfit?" He smirked.

She smiled. "Today we are playing in the snow!"

Amused and curious, he dressed and ate a piece of toast before following her outside.

He was surveying the blanket of white in their backyard when something cold slammed into the back of his neck. Draco jumped and flew around just in time to see a flash of white-blonde hair disappear around the side of the house along with a fit of giggles. He grinned wickedly and picked up some snow. This was war.

Within an hour they were both covered in cold snow and were hiding behind snow forts they made out of magic, laughing as they charmed more snowballs to hit each other.

They didn't stop until lunchtime when they raced inside the house and snuggled by the fireplace in warm clothes while having warm soup.


	10. Carolers

The Tenth Day: Carolers

Draco opened the oven and placed the tray inside, closing it and adding a timer on it.

He turned away from it. "Well that was fun!"

Luna smiled. "Yes it was."

Their kiss was interrupted by a resounding Ding-Dong! of the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Draco frowned.

Luna shrugged and they both left the kitchen to answer the door.

The second she opened it a gaggle of people burst into singing 'Jingle Bells'.

Luna beamed. "Christmas carolers!"

Draco had never had carolers before, so he was rather delighted by them. After a few songs, he clapped enthusiastically (again) just as he heard the oven timer go off.

"Why don't you all come inside to warm up? We made cookies!" Luna invited. The carolers nodded and the Malfoys stepped aside for them to come in.

They went into the kitchen and got everyone a cookie. Talk filled the house at once. Luna chatted with the little children and moms while Draco conversed with the men.

"We haven't gotten to know you very well and we thought we'd stopped by," One of them explained when Draco asked what brought them there.

Draco grinned. "Well we did just move in about month ago, and my wife Luna has brought up talking with the neighbors. We've just never really done it."

"Luna? Did she make the cookies?" One guy questioned.

"Yes, I helped a little but it's still her recipe."

"They're very good," Someone piped up, the others nodding in agreement.

"Thanks," Draco grinned.

After another ten minutes, the neighbors told Draco and Luna that they had to leave, with a promise of visiting more another time.

"I like living with both muggles and wizards," Draco stated as they finished the last of the cookies. "I'm glad we don't live in Malfoy Manor. We never got carolers or anything of the sort, most people were too afraid."

Luna hugged him. "Well now we made some new friends!"


	11. Bows

The Eleventh Day: Bows

Draco wasn't very good at wrapping gifts. He just couldn't do it.

It might be because of the fact that he didn't really give gifts during Christmas time.

But he tried his hardest. For Luna.

While she went grocery shopping he stayed home and tackled the task of wrapping everything he got her. He was actually both surprised and impressed with himself for being able to get the presents bought before it was too late or the store was too busy.

After covering the items with wrapping paper, he sighed. He was really bad at this.

Deciding that he would use magic on just one or two of them so it wouldn't be completely disastrous, he got up from the table and something caught his eye.

There, on the kitchen counter, was a roll of red ribbon. Just normal, plain red ribbon.

He picked it up, seeing what he could do with it. Draco was very shocked to find he could make excellent bows.

So he made multiple bows out of the ribbon and put them on every present. It made it look much better.

Once the gifts were completely finished, he put them under the tree amongst the presents she had gotten him.

Then he went back to the kitchen to make more bows.

**(Once again I won't be able to update tomorrow so here is two. Thanks for the support so far! Reviews?)**


	12. Christmas Eve

The Twelfth Day: Christmas Eve

After all the decorating, planning, shopping and cooking, it was finally Christmas Eve.

Draco and Luna spent the morning together watching classic Christmas movies and dancing in the kitchen to the Christmas songs on the radio. They read stories and went ice skating, drank cocoa and got visited by more carolers. They played in the snow and went sledding and decided it would be a tradition to do things like this every year.

"Are you excited?" Luna asked as they sat by the fireplace talking, the stockings overhead.

Draco nodded. "Yeah. It's gonna be a different way of celebrating Christmas. In the past it's always been a gloomy and dull holiday, but I have a feeling that it'll be better with you."

Luna's smile was as bright as the string of lights on their Christmas tree, poking out amidst ornaments of every kind and colorful candy canes.

Draco grinned back, though slyly. "What did you get me?"

She hit him playfully. "You know I can't tell, it's a surprise!"

He laughed. "I know, just messing with you."

She stuck her tongue out.

"Did you notice my amazing wrapping job?" He asked.

She giggled. "Yes, I do like the bows very much."

"And I like you very much," He told her, kissing her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Luna."

"Merry Christmas Draco."

**So that's it! Thank you guys so much for reviewing/reading, a special shout out to hungergamesisawesomeness, who reviewed every time I updated! Have a merry Christmas everyone! XD**


End file.
